ultimate failure
by Lelouch of Britannia
Summary: What if Lelouch's greatest failure saved his life. Spoilers for R2 ep 25. rated M for foul language


Disclaimer: I don't own code geass

I was thinking of what to write for my next chapter on Lelouch's Revenge when I had an idea. What if Lelouch's best plan failed. This is spoilers for R2 ep 25

* * *

After having slashed away Lelouch's gun Zero pulls his sword back to thrust into Lelouch. As Zero's sword is about to pierce through Lelouch he begins to smile on the inside "at last it ends" he thought. A gun shot is heard and Zero falls to the floor dead. The crowd that was watching and chanting Zero all of a sudden became silent. Everyone becomes silent and stares at the scene that occurred. Everyone was hoping that Zero would put a stop to Lelouch the Demon emperor and now their dreams were shattered and so were Lelouch's Zero requiem. Fear begins to come over his face everyone assumed it was because he had just come to a near death experience but It wasn't it was fear of not knowing what to do now that his ultimate plan had failed .He looks around and notices it was a guy he used his geass on quite some time ago to protect himself and forgot it was still in effect. Lelouch began cussing underneath his breath "dam my mother fucking plan, I worked on it for months even became a demon emperor to achieve this and it just all blows up in my face well now what the hell do I do, I cant continue to act as the demon emperor" Lelouch looks over to the prisoners who were tied up and that were supposed to be executed. One person in particular was confused Kallen. She thought it was his plan to let Zero kill him but now she wasn't sure. "I don't want to have to kill Kallen I just couldn't so what the hell should I do" Lelouch looks at Jeremiah who was in on the Zero requiem. Lelouch saw Jeremiah nod his head and saw him mouth the words to come clean so he sighs in defeat. He calls one of the nightmares close to him so he can use the speakers in there to make an announcement. "First all soldiers released the black knights" everyone including the black knights became confused "People of the world" A camera begins to zoom in on Lelouch sending the signal to the world "I am sorry for what I put you through, what I meant to do was to make you all hate me and I become the demon emperor, then Zero would come in and kill me and all your hatred would die with me but now that and accident has occurred I have no choice but to reveal it to you, first I am the original Zero and to prove it" Lelouch bends down and removes the mask showing Suzaku his personal knight and knight of Zero. With the removing of the mask all the people gasped. The people begin to whisper to each other not knowing what to do next. A man who was supposed to be the demon king did it to help them yet since it didn't help now he has reviled his plans. Lelouch continues "I know I cannot ask for anyone's forgiveness the only thing I can do is put a new person on the throne of Britannia, so as my last decree as emperor Lelouch I command Nunnally to take my place as empress of Britannia, so now I will take my leave and you will probably never see me again" with that Lelouch take the knightmare away and goes off. Leaving everyone dumfounded Kallen immediately runs after Lelouch but knowing she won't catch up. She immediately takes out a key she was hiding in her breasts and pushes a button on it. The Gurren mk two appears and she immideatly gets inside and speeds after him.

* * *

Kallen finds Lelouch and his knightmare near a cliff and sees Lelouch jumping off intending to kill himself. She uses the speed of her Gurren to catch him. Lelouch looks at the red knightmare "I see so Kallen you wish to kill me" Kallen sets Lelouch on the ground and comes out of the knightmare.

She runs up and slaps Lelouch right across the face with tears brimming down her face. "What makes you think killing yourself now will do anything" She puts her arms around him and hugs him tight "I don't care where you go but take me with you, I have lost to much I don't want to lose you to"

Lelouch comes to a relization and puts her arms around Kallen "ok I won't go anywhere" Lelouch lifts up Kallen's chin and looks into those teary eyes "I have something to say, remember when you kissed me in Ashford academy" Lelouch kisses Kallen's lips "I did feel something, and it hurt for me not to tell you"

"Thank you for telling me Lelouch" Kallen's eye bright up and kisses him back passionately and lovingly

* * *

This is a fanfiction I made just for the hell of it I don't care what happens I just had this idea and I had to do something with it now that this is settled I will immediately be going back to Lelouch's Revenge.

What did you think of this? If you liked it I could do more of these in the future


End file.
